jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Verlorene Zwanzig
Revan Hm, sagt mal, gehört da nicht auch Revan zu? Und was ist mit der Verbannten? Ben Kenobi 19:03, 27. Sep 2006 (CEST) - Revan und Malak gehörten beide zum alten Jedi-Orden. Der Orden wurde nach Ende des großen Sith-Krieges, bei dem die Jedi bereits schon einmal fast ausgelöscht wurden, reformiert (Also irgendwann nach den Ereignissen der beiden Knights of the Old Republic-Spielen). Zu diesem reformierten Orden gehörten die Verlorenen Zwanzig. 80.137.3.166 16:36, 11. Dez 2006 (CEST] :: Müsste dann die Bezeichnung ... traf dies in der 25.000-jährigen Geschichte des Alten Ordens nur auf zwanzig Individuen... falsch sein? Bikriki 13:03, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) Die Verbannte wurde wie der Name schon sagt verbannt, sie hat den Orden nicht freiwillig verlassen, sie gehört nicht dazu. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 88.67.95.243 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:15, 24. Mai 2008) Bild Was hält ihr davon dieses Bild einzubauen? Inaktiver Benutzer 18:14, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Das mit der Beschriftung ist nicht gut. Wenn es aber eines ohne gibt, wäre ein Bild schon toll. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 21:37, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Und wenn man die Schrift entfernt mit Paint oder so? Jango 21:46, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich werde versuchen das zu bearbeiten... Inaktiver Benutzer 13:58, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) Man sieht die ehemaligen Striche kaum noch. Das Bild kann jetzt reingetan werden, aber ich muss jetzt gehen, vielleicht will das ja jetzt schon jemand anderes machen. Inaktiver Benutzer 14:11, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) Seltsam...auf der Seite des Bildes ist die aktuelle Version aber hier sehe ich immer noch die mit Beschriftung. Ist das bei euch auch so, und wie kann das behoben werden? Inaktiver Benutzer 15:52, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Bei mir ist das auchso... Keine Ahnung woran das liegt. Boba 16:09, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Ist bei mir auch so. Komisch. --Garm Bel Iblis 16:10, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) Feros Olin Ich wollte mal was zu dem Jedi Ferus Olin sagen, er kann keiner der Verlorenen Zwanzig sein, da Count Dooku der letzte der Verlorenen Zwanzig war und Feros Olin erst während Anikans Ausbildung gegangen ist während Count Dooku direkt nach der Schlacht von Naboo gegangen ist.--Lord Reaper 17:02, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ferus Olin war kein Jedi! er hat den Orden als Padawan verlassen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 82.83.234.62 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 00:00, 22. Okt. 2007) Zu viele Mitglieder? Mir ist aufgefallen, dass es sehr viele Ex-Jedi gibt, die den Orden ebenfalls freiwillig verlassen haben, ich glaube, dass wären zu viele.--80.228.176.7 20:41, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Zähl nach und wir werden sehen... Dark Lord Disku 20:44, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) Eine Jedi wäre vielleicht Thracia Cho-Leem, die ist eigentlich nach Dooku ausgestiegen.--Gizor delso 20:50, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Folgendes steht dazu in Jedi vs. Sith - The Essential Guide to the Force: "The Great Holocron does not offer any explanation for why Thracia Cho Leem left the Order, but the record suggest that she was not considered among the Lost." (The Lost, Seite 59) - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 03:05, 7. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Ich Darth Bane Rule of Two gelesen in dem Buch steht zwar nichts über andere Mitglieder der Verlorene Zwanzig, aber es steht die Anzahl der Verlorenen um 1000 VSY drin. Es waren zu jener Zeit nur 12 Verlorene. Darth Schorsch 09:19, 7. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Hab's hinzugefügt. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 19:35, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Was ist mit Bardika, der sich den Mandalorianer anschloss, während den Klonkriegen. War ja auch freiwillig und haben sich nicht der Dunklen Seite angeschlossen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen: GRUPPE 10 (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.57.252 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:25, 21. Jan. 2009) Der Einundzwanzigste Kennt jemand die Quelle in der sich Anakin als Einundzwanzigsten Verlorenen bezeichnet? Als das hinzugefügt wurde, waren nur Angriff der Klonkrieger - Die illusrierte Enzyklopädie und Darth Vader: Der ultimative Guide angegeben, aber ich hab da in beiden nichts zu gefunden. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:04, 10. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ich meine es ist in "Die Feuertaufe". Ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht, es könnte auch "Labyrinth des Bösen" gewesen sein. MfG - Cody 18:29, 10. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::PS: Da sagt er dann aber nur, dass er der 21. werden könnte. MfG - Cody 18:37, 10. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Ich glaube auch, dass das Feuertaufe oder Labyrint ist... ich tendiere zu Feuertaufe, bin mir aber nicht sicher. Dark Lord Disku 18:56, 10. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Könnte jemand, der das Buch recht gut kennt, vielleicht schnell nachschauen? Gruß, Bel Iblis bLabLabLa 19:01, 10. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Ich habe es gelesen, könnte mich aber nicht daran erinnern, das es da gesagt wird. Labyrint des bösen habe ich aber auch und da kommt es auch nicht vor. Ich würde mal sagen - Fanfic-Yoda41 Admin 13:17, 11. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::Stimmt.In der Feuertaufe wird nichts dergleichen erwähnt,aber ich habe das schonmal irgendwo gelesen...muss mal nachschaun. MfG+MdMmes Darth Shadow 15:31, 31. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::::Ich wollte mich mal auch zur Wort melden! Das Buch nachdem ihr sucht, ist Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader. Er sagt es dort Roan Shryne vor seinem Tod. Hoffe ich konnte weiterhelfen! MFG --Roan THE ONE 13:35, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST)